Clutching at Straws
by KingViolet96
Summary: A man has been given the job to act as the human race's ambassador to meet with Frisk, the monster's own ambassador and at first it seemed like a breeze that will end future war between nations but little do they realise that in reality trying to make peace talks with other human beings is easier said than done.
1. Ch1 Surprise

**Hey guys! so I'm now entering in uncharted waters by doing my first Undertale fanfic and the basis of this story came from the Good ending of the game where Frisk is being made the monster's ambassador to start a new friendship with the humans again. I made me think "How could this go down? I'd expect there still be adversity among the humans that would make the road to peace a long and difficult path with many dangers** **considering war had broke out many years ago, maybe trying to settle relations between the two factions could be easier said than done" so I did this story on how I presume would turn out.**

 **All reviews and favourites to this chapter will be greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

 _ **KingViolet96**_

* * *

 **Clutching at Straws**

 **Surprise Pt.1**

It was a Monday morning at the Emerald Green bus stop and a tall grey-haired man was sitting by dressed impeccably with a beige suit and red tie to match, carrying a rather heavy-looking briefcase on his lap tapping it as he waited patiently for the vehicle to arrive. A few minutes later a familiar bystander came to the stop and sat down beside him greeting the middle-aged man "Ah, Declan me good ol' pal" the bystander patted him on the back "Do you have anything tell me today?" The dapper man drew out a heavy sigh and looked at the stranger "Y'know Gordon for somebody who's been in this business as long as I have you still fail to understand this thing called the Confidentiality Agreement" he spoke disapprovingly but nevertheless he'll have to give him the answer soon at some point. The single-decker bus was now in sight approaching the two men eager to get onboard but Declan was showing the most anticipation because on this day he can't afford to be late considering what's at stake here. The driver paid close attention to both of them after they paid their fares and instinctively reached for his walkie-talkie trying his best speak into it discreetly as possible "This is Bravo Mike reporting the target is on board I repeat the target is on board, the plan is a go everybody" a sinister voice replied back amidst bad reception "Good, initiate it now!" Meanwhile Declan chose the seat closest to the door so any chance being held up will be eliminated and the bus began to depart soon afterwards.

Passing through vistas of farms and villages of the region he gazed out the plexiglass window looking into the crimson sky where the sun is obscured by little fluffy clouds only to then pull out a small diary from the inside of his briefcase containing profiles of various clients including pictures of goat-like people and a reptilian scientist as well as a sheet of terminology describing many definitions of terms such as 'LV', 'EXP' and 'Chara'. Declan swiftly closed and sealed the case tightly hiding it beneath the chair then with a flick of the wrist he got out his pen and wrote down:

 _October 26th 2015. In all my years of experience being in the law firm representing people of all creeds, colour and belief I have never came across a case so essential to the entire human race if it wishes to be progressive. Last week I was handed down the task to negotiate peace talks with the inhabitants of the realm known commonly as the Underground where, thanks to the wonderful efforts young child called Frisk, have in the first of so many years ago appeared out of Mount Ebott not to cause bloodshed as many believe but to rejoice when they appointed this brave child as their ambassador to represent the changing attitudes toward us. I believe that having myself being given the task to meet these people and serve as a bridge between humans and "monsters" as it pains me to use that term will be the hardest job to do in over 30 years of working in this field. It wasn't that long ago when the war broke out and to this day friends, family and even plain strangers walking on the street who are probably old enough to remember such a thing will proclaim that Asgore Dreemurr and his people are "second-class violent freaks" which has lead to the rapid increase of the separatist movement whose main goal is to not just fuel the dissent going on around the place but to totally eradicate the idea that humans and monsters are equal by creating terrorist campaigns to prevent there ever being a peaceful resolution. It's so difficult keeping my task a secret from everybody else now that news has spread around the world telling all about Frisk's return from the mountain and I have never seen so many angry faces in my life. My best friend Gordon went to a separatist manifesto last week where they devised a plan to abduct Toriel, gang rape her before killing her then hang her corpse from a flagpole with the blood spelling out 'Get back to being six feet under you fucking savages" which made me aware that with situations like these taking place I must go beyond the call of duty to tell Frisk and the others that something destructive is about to occur._

The bus driver glanced at the mirror watching Declan's every move but the sound of pen on paper didn't cease:

 _In my briefcase contains the files needed for this task including names, bios, locations even the complete history of the Underground. I had just received them two days ago from the company and spent many hours in my study alone reading them page by page trying to get as much knowledge as I can about this case. Hell they should published in the national paper!_

Suddenly the bus came to a screeching halt knocking everybody out of their seats, "EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY THERE'S A BOMB IN THAT SUITCASE!" the bus driver yelled before a flow of screaming passengers came whooshing down the walkway and Gordon was among the crowd "H-H-Hey Gordy wait up" Declan called out trying to catch them up but a pack of large men dressed in combat gear wearing balaclavas intervened keeping him from leaving and pointed their assault rifles at him. "ARE YOU DECLAN HARRIS OF LTW SOLICITORS?" the masked giant barked at Declan now curled up in fear on the floor "W-what? I-I-I have no Id-de-a..." one of the other men kicked him in the stomach and lurched him forwards facing a pistol, "I SAID ARE YOU DECLAN HARRIS OF LTW SOLICITORS?!". He couldn't do anything other than cry in absolute terror nodding his head rapidly "Yes! Yes I am now what do you want please-" a pistol was whipped into his nose letting it bleed profusely on the floor while the group started to raid Declan's briefcase dumping out the contents including his diary. "Stop I n-need that..." and with all the strength he can muster Declan went towards the men and snagged the book off one of the arms only to be punched again in the chest forcing his body down back on the floor clutching his diary like his life depended on it.

The terrorists surrounded Declan and started aim the guns at his head, "GIVE US THE BOOK" they shouted but the dying man snarled in response "You want it? shoot me for it!". "YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS... 1... 2..." a spear can be seen coming from the sky... "3!"


	2. Ch2 Surprise Pt 2

**This has been expanded upon ~ _KingViolet96_**

* * *

 **Surprise Pt.2**

 _..."You want it? shoot me for it!"._ "YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS... 1... 2..." a spear can be seen coming from the sky... "3!" A blue figure came crashing down on the terrorist impaling him right through his entire body mere seconds before the trigger was pulled and the creature used its sinuous legs to knock the other two completely dead. Declan could only gasp in awe on what is happening around him and widened his eyes as it slid down the spear reaching out its hand to Declan, "C'mon old man don't you wanna live forever?". He took her hand pulling himself up and Declan took one good look at the woman: She had light blue skin with thin rubbery fins on her head, Bright ruby hair tied up in a ponytail match her sturdy boots, an black eye-patch on the left eye and crooked teeth sticking out like white chalk. The mystical warrior looked aghast seeing the extent of Declan's injuries "Oh jeez are you ok?" she said dropping the spear approaching towards him. Declan collapsed with his eyelids slowly flickering down, passing out cold on the floor.

 _"...My does he look cute when he's asleep..."_

 _"...You'll find anything cute ya softie..."_

 _"...P-P-Please Undyne he may h-h-hear you..."_

"Uuughhh me poor head" Declan moaned slipping back into consciousness lying on the sofa with a bandage plastered on his nose finding himself in a living room where the fireplace is crackling in the background and two creatures curiously watching him. He pointed his finger the one he recognised the most "You" he arched up to Undyne still dizzy after the previous event "You saved my life". A squeaky giggle can be heard beside him "Actually Mr H-Harris, it was me who patched you up" Declan turned his head to see a dwarf-like yellow reptile wearing glasses and a lab coat looking sheepish into his eyes "Sorry...". Declan chuckled in disbelief, "Don't be sorry!" he said ruffling the scientists hair "The pair of you were the reason I was able to see the light of day after that". The man mustered the strength to sit up on the sofa "Besides, you've made my job a lot easier!". The two monsters laughed nervously in response not sure what to make of their new friend.

In the kitchen Undyne is preparing drinks for the others while Alphys is sitting at the table dedicatedly reading Haruhi Suzumiya Vol 1 while at the other end Declan is reading Signs from God. The little reptile sighed flipping the pages, "Wouldn't it be great if we lived in a fantasy world?" the man put his book down smiling with bemusement "Did you just say that out loud?" Alphys cheeks turned pink in an instant as Declan continued "That's comedy gold coming from you" the young scaly anxiously showed him the manga trying to prove herself "I-I was r-r-referring to t-this book De-De-Declan" Declan felt a little bad about himself seeing her obviously upset by his comment, so he took interest in what Alphys had to say about this fantasy world. "And there's this really cute guy who can read minds and this girl who can travel through time and they all make some poor guy's life really crazy and there's this alien who's disguised as a human oh and last night I saw the disap-" Undyne sat down in middle of the table giving them their drinks "Al can you please stop boring the poor man he's already gone through hell" she interjected. Declan shook his head clearly disappointed "I'm not bored at all Undyne, in fact your friend here has a lot of interesting things to say Haruhi Suzumiya" a small smile can be seen in the distance. "Hmph" the fish woman scoffed as she handed out everybody their sea teas "I just think it's a miracle you're able to listen to all that" Declan took a sip of the marshy substance and delivered a harmless retort "Of course I'm able to, it doesn't cost anything to listen you know" a small giggle can also be heard which made Undyne smirk a little "I guess I can be a bit bossy at times, besides you two seem to be gelling together quite well" she said finishing off her tea. "So Alphys" Declan said enthusiastically grateful for the company he's in "How was the film? did you find it faithful to the books?".

The sun setted down outside the cottage and the three of them went out for a stroll talking about their lives, "So you're the head of Asgore's Royal Guard?" Undyne responded to the man's question with smugness "Yep, the finest one you'll ever see always loyal to Asgore's wishes and that Deckie is an undisputed fact especially when I'm filled with pure determination". Declan saw this as another opportunity to embarrass her further "Right, is it also an undisputed fact that you tried to claim a human soul?" This made Undyne a little more annoyed "Hey the barrier had to go away someday, besides how else am I gonna show Alphys what humans really look and act like? not from some smutty manga I'll tell you that for sure". They sat down by the rocks where Alphys' polka-dot dress fluttered in the wind. "Ok Deckie, Tell us why you're here and why Al says we should thank you a lot" Undyne said resting on a slanting rock. With a long draw of his breath he began to explain "I was sent down by some insane law firm which I'm starting to regret working for to represent my species as a whole so I'm acting as their ambassador to correspond with your ambassador being Frisk and to start a new relationship with monsters and humans, all by myself might I add". Alphys faced Undyne with a cheery expression indicating _"See I am right aren't I?_ ".

As the hazy dusk began to fade Declan continued on with his story with the others paying great attention. "30 years ago before I became a solicitor I was in the national cadets doing scout missions across the world discovering many wonderful cultures and one day there was talk back in HQ about a race of people that lived up in the mountains you see and...An-n-d" Alphys noticed he was chocking up his words trying to finish the sentence as if something regrettable from that past is trying to keep his mouth shut. Declan quickly changed the subject in an attempt to stop the question before it pierced something incredibly sensitive. "So anyway, Alphys what are you famous for? I read that you're the Royal Scientist who brought many life forms back from the dead including *gulp* including...".

Undyne voiced her concern "Are you OK Declan? is there something you want to tell us?!". He quivered uncontrollably desperately finding an excuse "Oh it's nothing Undyne really" Declan sweating at the brows "My memory plays tricks on me that's all...". As the three of them head back to the cottage Undyne silently thought to herself in the distance: _"He's hiding something and I damn know it to be true"._

Back at the house Declan is getting undressed ready for bed when a small voiced peeped out the bedroom door "Mr Harris I h-h-have something to show y-y-you" he made his way to the door showing a sheepish Alphys. "Yes what is it?" she showed him a small black book that said 'Annual Diary 2015-16' on the front cover. Surprised, Declan let her into the room wanting to know why and how she took his diary. He assumed she got a hold of it while still recovering on the couch from earlier. But before he could say a word she spoke with great concern "Declan, If you wish to make it to Frisk I suggest you come with us because what happened on that bus this morning is just the beginning." He listened to Alphys' every word "The separatists are growing ever since we came out and the abuse we've been getting is too much, there's even talk of blowing up the mountain y'know and it's just s-so..." The urge to cry overwhelmed her ability to talk and he couldn't help himself but to console the poor thing. This made Declan realise that it wasn't the matter of just negotiating with them any more, it was the matter of protecting them from any harm that comes their way. He carried the plump reptile to her bed where Undyne is fast asleep and walked back to his bed thinking to himself: _"How am I going to resolve all of this?"_ before sinking into a heavy sleep.


	3. Ch3: A Vision

**A Vision**

 _I_ _see Toriel's house getting raided with a shower of bricks and stones, being called a child abductor & murder by various accusers while a small group of 14 nearby demand their offspring back..._

 _Undyne and Alphys hurriedly walking along the side-walk spat on by homophobes along the way and constantly bullied everyday..._

 _Sans getting hit on by school kids carrying bats of wood and steel..._

 _And Frisk facing threats promising of grievous harm..._

 _Blood will spill, yes it will…_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is basically Declan seeing prophetic imagery in his dreams and urges him to take action immediately.**


End file.
